Galactech: Loretta‘s Lost BraceLex
"Galactech: Loretta‘s Lost BraceLex" is the second segment of the forty-ninth episode of Miles from Tomorrowland. It premiered on April 8, 2017 alongside "Chasing the Stormchaser", and is the second segment of the nineteenth episode in the second season. Plot One morning on the Stellosphere, Miles is testing out how fast M.E.R.C. can move in Galactech speed burst mode with Loretta taking holo-pictures from her Bracelex. Leo then calls Miles to remind that it is time to go to school. Miles hears and cannot be late, especially since there is going to be a field trip, but Loretta cannot go since she sprained her ankle due to a Naxos accident. She really wanted to visit planet Kyro so she can gather new information for her Bracelex. Miles volunteers to use it, but Loretta is hesitant since her Bracelex is one of a kind and irreplaceable. However, she gives it to Miles along with some tips that are too fast for him to understand. At Galactic School Dr. Consilium sees that the class is excited for the field trip and leave for planet Kyro. When they arrive, Haruna and Blodger volunteer to help Miles with Bracelexing. Since there are two paths for them to take, Dr. Consilium tells the class they will need to split into two groups, with Mirandos, Pipp, and Darrah going with him on trail one, while M.E.R.C. takes Miles, Haruna, and Blodger on trail two. He then reminds them to stick with their groups and meet at the landing site in two hours, as they have to be back before nightfall. Haruna sets a timer and they start exploring. The first thing Miles finds is a rock he had never seen before and takes holo-pics of it. While Blodger collects dirt samples, Haruna finds a strange bird up in a tree, and after taking holo-pics of it Miles decides to name it the Gabagah. When they check a view on another part of the planet, Blodger slides down a ledge and finds a dancing flower, which Miles tries to take pictures of with the Bracelex. When the Gabagah flies down it causes Miles to lose the Bracelex, and he must find it otherwise Loretta would either be sad or angry if it was gone. When they go off to find it, Haruna shows Miles his timer, reminds him they cannot be late and have to hurry up while finding it. When the four friends go down to where Miles dropped the Bracelex, he activates his Spectral Eyescreen to find it flying due the planet's wind. When he does find it, he and his friend chase after it, but it drops into a narrow crack where there is a super windy canyon cave down below. Thanks to Blodger's abilities he is able to slip through the cracks and finds the Bracelex. However, the wind blows it away when he tried to grab it. As Miles and Haruna follow from above, Blodger is able to catch the Bracelex. Just when things are okay, the Gabagah takes it from Blodger. To catch the bird Miles and Haruna use their Blastboards while Blodger rides on M.E.R.C. Miles suggests that M.E.R.C. should talk to the Gagabrah. When he does the Gagabrah drops the Bracelex but he catches it. When the ledge they are on starts to crumble he drops the Bracelex again and it rolls into a dirtball, urging Miles and friends to chase after it again. The Gabagah takes it again and drops it on a tree branch, dangling over a puddle of purple mud. However, Blodger realizes that the mud is actually quicksand after tasting it. Miles tells M.E.R.C. to activate his Galatech speed burst to grab the Bracelex before it sinks. Haruna and Blodger watch with concern after Miles and M.E.R.C. dive into the quicksand, who both manage to retrieve the Bracelex with ease and get back to the landing site. Dr. Consilium asks them what they thought of Kyro and Miles answer it is a tough place to use a Bracelex. After school, Miles gives Loretta her Bracelex back. As Loretta checks out the data Miles collected, he tells her about dropping it off the side of a cliff, and how hard it was tracking it down, knowing how upset she would if he lost it since it was one of a kind and irreplaceable. However, Loretta is not at all upset for him nearly losing her Bracelex. She is more glad that he did not get hurt trying to find it, and then tells him that no piece of technology could ever mean more to her then him. She loves her little brother more than her Bracelex. Cast *Justin Felbinger as Miles Callisto *Fiona Bishop as Loretta Callisto *Olivia Munn as Phoebe Callisto *Tom Kenny as Leo Callisto *Dee Bradley Baker as M.E.R.C. *Ivy Bishop as Mirandos *LeVar Burton as Dr. Consilium *Sue Perrotto as Gabagah *Issac Brown as Haruna Kitumba *Sam Lavagnino as Blodger Blopp Trivia * This is the first episode where Loretta is seen without her BraceLex. * This episode shows that Loretta loves Miles as much she loves her BraceLex * Loretta wasn't on the field trip due to her sprained ankle. Category:Miles from Tomorrowland episodes